Results
by AllInMyStories
Summary: In the past, Tim's a Benford Salesmen and on the road constantly missing his wife and one year old son, Brad. Jill gets shocking news while he's away for several weeks. Includes the song, "I'm Already There." By Lonestar. R&R!


Author's Notes: Hey everybody. This is another song fic on Home Improvement, but it's not entirely all on the song. It has a lot to do with other things to. It takes place in the past...the way past when Brad is about a year old and Tim is still a Benford Salesmen who is on the road constantly. It includes the song, "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. I hope you like it.  
  
Dedication: To everyone!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.....  
  
Feedback: Anything good! I love reviews!!!!  
  
-------------------  
  
Brad sat in his highchair throwing his food on the floor. Jill had given him cereal and a banana. His hands smashed the banana all over the tray in front of him and then wiped it all over his face and clothes. She sighed impatiently and took him out of the high chair.  
  
"Why must you make such a mess?" She asked. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail and as she held him in her arms to set him on the kitchen counter for a clean up, his hand gripped it and pulled. "Ouch! Brad." She said and undid his grip around her brown curly locks. With another sigh she sat him down near the sink and grabbed a wet wash cloth. Brad fussed as she started wiping the banana and spit off his face and hands. When she didn't stop because she wasn't done he started to whimper and cry. "Well, if you don't like it, don't smear it all over you." She noted and ignored the fact that he was just a year old and couldn't understand a word she was saying to him.  
  
Once Jill was finished wiping, he stopped whimpering and waiting patiently for her to clean up the mess on the high chair and floor. Besides the two of them, the small apartment was empty. Tim was on the road again with another Benford salesmen. He had been gone around a week and a half and Jill was starting to miss him being there to take Brad some of the time.  
  
Her arms scooped up her child and she took him into the bathroom. Brad took one glimpse of the bathtub and running water and started crying again. Another sigh came from Jill a she struggled to give him a bath for the next ten minutes. He wouldn't stop crying no matter what she did. Little bath toys didn't work, making funny faces at him didn't work so she gave up and just quickly finished washing him. She then grabbed a towel from underneath the sink and stood him up to wrap it around him. His little body was shivering and it made her give a quiet, 'Aww' to herself before drying him off.  
  
After a minute or two and once he was cuddle in the towel and in her arms, he stopped crying. Jill walked into the little closed area they had made into a nursery. It had originally been where the washer and dryer where but they couldn't afford to expense those utilities so they used the laundry mat around the corner of the apartment building. His crib was set up next to his a changing table that held all his clothing and diapers. She laid him down on the changing table and grabbed a new diaper. But before she could get it anywhere near him, Brad started to pee on the changing table.  
  
"Brad!" She yelled and covered him with the diaper to catch the rest of his pee. "Ugh." She said loudly and looked at the little boy once he was done. Brad smirked at her through his pudgy baby face. Jill couldn't help but smile back at him and chuckle.  
  
Once she was done cleaning up all the mess and was able to get him into a fresh diaper and clothing, she took him in her and Tim's bedroom to get a change of clothing herself. Brad lay on the bed quietly and looked around at the ceiling as she finished getting dressed. "Come on." She said and picked him up again. Jill took them out to his playpen that was placed in the middle of the living/dining room area of the apartment. He immediately started playing with his toys and laughing at himself.  
  
She started laughing at him to as she went into the kitchen to finish whatever she hadn't in the cleaning. The phone rang and she glanced at her son as she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey baby." Tim said from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Hey." She responded and smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"Bored.......I miss you. Is everything ok there?"  
  
"Well yes, besides the fact that your son threw his food all over the floor and himself, completely fussed about his bath, and then peed all over me." She said and kept looking at Brad in his play pin.  
  
"That's my boy." Tim responded. "What's he doing now?"  
  
"Playing." She answered. "I miss you to." She added and they fell silent for a while. "Tim, when are you coming home?"  
  
"In another two weeks." He said.  
  
"Ugh." She said and frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know this hard for you, it's hard on me to Jill. I mean, everytime I come home from weeks of being on the road, Brad...he looks so different. He probably doesn't even know who I am half the time."  
  
"I make sure he sees plenty of pictures." She noted, trying to make him feel better.  
  
Brad started laughed louder at one of his toys making funny noises. Jill laughed with him.  
  
"What's he laughing about?"  
  
"That tool belt toy you bought him when you were on the road last month. He loves it."  
  
Tim made his signature grunt noise on the other side of the telephone. "Now that's really my boy right there." He noted.  
  
Jill laughed but then stopped when Brad started unexpectedly crying. She looked at his playpen and found him standing, holding onto the edge and staring at her with tears in his eyes. "Tim, he's upset. I think he hit himself with the toy. I have to go." She said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Give him a hug for me." He said.  
  
"I will. Bye." She responded and hung up the phone.  
  
Tim sat on his hotel room bed with the receiver still in his hand. He had just heard the click sound that told him she had hung up. "I love you." He said into thin air and hung up the phone. After thinking a few minutes about Jill and Brad he lay down on the bed and flipped on the radio. A song was just starting to play so he left it on and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"He called her on the road / From a lonely cold hotel room / Just to hear her say I love you one more time / But when he heard the sound / Of the kids laughing in the background / He had to wipe away a tear from his eye / A little voice came on the phone / Said "Daddy when you coming home" / He said the first thing that came to his mind / I'm already there / Take a look around / I'm the sunshine in your hair / I'm the shadow on the ground / I'm the whisper in the wind / I'm your imaginary friend / And I know I'm in your prayers / Oh I'm already there."  
  
Tim looked at the stereo and grunted in confusion. 'Too much of a coincidence.' He thought.  
  
"She got back on the phone / Said I really miss you darling / Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright / Wish I was in your arms / Lying right there beside you / But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight / And I'll gently kiss your lips / Touch you with my fingertips / So turn out the lights and close your eyes / I'm already there / Don't make a sound / I'm the beat in your heart / I'm the moonlight shining down / I'm the whisper in the wind / And I'll be there until the end / Can you feel the love that we share / Oh I'm already there."  
  
He sat up now and kept listening to the radio.  
  
"We may be a thousand miles apart / But I'll be with you wherever you are / I'm already there / Take a look around / I'm the sunshine in your hair / I'm the shadow on the ground / I'm the whisper in the wind / And I'll be there until the end / Can you feel the love that we share / Oh I'm already there/ Oh I'm already / There."  
  
The song ended and Tim looked around the hotel room. His suitcase was still packed and sitting on the dresser drawers and the man he was with was supposively down the hall getting something from the vending machine. He missed Jill and wanted to go home. He wanted to spend time with his only son and his wife. He couldn't stand being away from them for so long.  
  
The man that was rooming with Tim walked into the room with chips and a soda.  
  
"Stupid vending machine. All they had was Potato Chips. I hate Potato Chips so I got some for you. I'll just drink the soda." He said and looked at Tim, who was staring straight in front of him. The radio was still on and a different song was playing but they both ignored it. "Man, you better stop staring into space. We have a whole day of selling to do."  
  
"Not me." Tim responded and stood up. He grabbed his suitcase and handed the guy the keys of the Benford car they were driving. "I'm going home." He said.  
  
The man's mouth opened slightly and he looked at Tim. "So I guess you don't want the potato chips." He said as Tim headed out the door.  
  
By the Tim got back to their small apartment it was late at night. He traveled every way he could think of besides plane to be there that day. Jill had just put Brad to bed in the nursery and lay on her bed herself. The day had been exhausting with the little boy wanted something every second. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes from the day before she turned off the light and shut her eyes.  
  
Tim unlocked the door to the apartment and opened it. Since the place wasn't that wonderfully built, the door creaked and it made Jill jump up in bed. She got up and went out of her bedroom. All she could make out was a manly figure walking into the apartment.  
  
It scared her because he was right next to the nursery and Brad was asleep in there. Her breath was now rapid as she grabbed one of the dinning room chairs from beside her. With much fear, she approached him, with the chair in the air.  
  
Tim turned and noticed her and called her name right before she was about to bring the chair down hard upside his head. She recognized his voice and lowered the chair as they got closer to each other, still in the dark.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Me!! What are you doing here?! You scared me!!" She yelled and then lowered her voice.  
  
"Baby." He said and took the chair away from her. He then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. "I missed you. I wanted to come home so I did." He said and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Jill spoke up before he could touch his lips to her though. "What about Benford?" She asked.  
  
He sighed and looked at her. "I talked to my boss, he got someone else to do it for the next week." He responded and it made her smile.  
  
"So, you're staying?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I have go back on the road in a week." He responded slowly and she sighed.  
  
"Tim. I don't know how much more I can take this." She said and pulled away from his body. "Being here alone with Brad twenty four seven and not seeing you for weeks at a time. It's not fair." Jill stated and sat down on the couch in their living room.  
  
"I know, we'll work it out somehow sweetie. I promise." He said while taking a seat next to her. His arms wrapped around her body again and this time she let him kiss her.  
  
"I've missed you to." She said in between kisses. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders as he started kissing her neck.  
  
After a few minutes, she pulled away from him and stood up. "Come on." She said and grabbed his hand.  
  
He grunted quietly and followed her into the nursery. Brad was lying on his back in his crib breathing heavily from a deep sleep. "Oh." He said and sighed at the sight. A smile formed on his face and he stared at the baby he had missed so much. "He's so beautiful."  
  
"He looks like you when he's sleeping." Jill stated and cuddled herself back into Tim's arms as they kept staring at Brad. After a while Jill tore him away from the nursery. She started kissing him passionately once they entered their bedroom. "God, I've missed you so much." She said as he picked her up with his arms and placed her on the bed. "We have a lot of catching up to do Tim."  
  
"Yes we do." He said with a sexy grin and lay himself on top of her for a night of pure passion.  
  
One week later Tim stood bye the door of their apartment holding Brad in his arms. The year old child was laughing in his daddy's arms and Jill couldn't help but shed a few tears considering Tim was leaving for three and a half weeks this time.  
  
"I can't believe you have to go again." She said and got closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Jill. I told I'm going to work something out. But until then, we have to keep up the finances." He stated.  
  
"I know." She said and he handed Brad to her. The little boy reached back for Tim to hold him and it made Jill start crying again.  
  
"I better get going. This is killing me."  
  
"It's killing me to." She responded and he wrapped one arm around her. They walked out of the apartment and down to the car he would be driving.  
  
Tim raised his hand and wiped away her tears. "I love you." He said and kissed her cheek.  
  
Jill moved her head and kissed him on the lips and kept kissing until Brad interrupted them. "Do you want a kiss to?" She asked the baby and Tim smiled.  
  
Brad stared at his Dad and laughed. Tim's expression turned to sadness at the fact that he had to go. Then he leaned over and kissed his son's forehead. "I'll call you as soon as I can." He said and kissed Jill again.  
  
Jill wrapped one arm around him and still held Brad. She squeezed as much of her husband as she could before giving him one more kiss and letting him get into the car. "Bye." She said and waved as he pulled off.  
  
A week and a half passed without Tim there. Jill developed a daily routine with Brad. She ran errands as she had some friends baby-sit for her. Tim would call her two to three times a day to talk. The phone bills were sky rocketing so he did it less and less after the first week.  
  
That day she sat on the couch with her friend from an apartment beside her while Brad took a nap. They were chatting about recent events and about their husbands and kids. While Jill and Tim had Brad, the woman and her husband had twins. She managed to get her husband to take them for the day so she could relax and visit with her neighbor.  
  
"I feel like eating some pickles." Jill stated randomly.  
  
Her friend started laughing. "Pickles? Why pickles?"  
  
"I don't know, I just have a craving for them." She said and stood up. "Do we have any?" She asked herself and opened the fridge. "Ah, yes. We do...sweet." She said and got them out.  
  
Her friend kept staring at her strangely. "Pickles?" She asked again and chuckled some.  
  
Jill opened the jar of pickles and took in the stench of them. Her face scrunched up in disgust. All of a sudden she got a feeling in her stomach and she felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
Her friend noticed and walked to her. "Jill?" She asked. "You ok?"  
  
"Oh...I think I'm gonna be sick!" She said and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Her friend followed her with her face and eyes. "That was random. Are they rotten?" She asked herself while Jill was throwing up in the toilet. She walked around the kitchen counter and smelled the pickles. "No, they're not rotten." She said confused.  
  
When Jill came out of the bathroom wiping her face with a wet towel her friend approached her. "I'm fine." Jill said before the friend could ask.  
  
"Really? Does the toilet think so to?" She asked sarcastically. "How long have you been sick?"  
  
"Just a few days. It's just a stomach bug or something." She stated.  
  
"Stomach bug. I don't think so Jill. Stomach bugs are constant. You craved pickles, took one look at them, and vomited." She said.  
  
Jill looked at her like 'so what' and put the pickles back in the fridge. "And?"  
  
"You should go see a doctor." Her friend suggested.  
  
"A doctor....do you really think it's that serious?"  
  
"Yes. I'll set you up an appointment with my physician. She's really nice." Her friend said and pulled out her wallet to find the phone number. While ignoring Jill's objections she called her doctor and set up an appointment for her the next day.  
  
"What about Brad?"  
  
"I'll watch him." She said. "No excuses. You need a doc."  
  
Two more weeks passed by and it was time for Tim to return home. When he arrived, it was late at night again and Brad was asleep. Jill didn't come out of the bedroom when he got into the apartment though she he figured she was asleep already. He went into the nursery and smiled at his son for awhile. He had missed them so much, again.  
  
Tim opened the door to their bedroom and what he saw surprised him. Jill was sitting up in the bed and leaning against the headboard. The covers were scattered throughout the bed, some of them lying across her legs. She had pajama shorts on, a sexy looking bra, and nothing else.  
  
He grunted at the greeting and put down his suitcase by the door. "It's nice to see you." He said and looked up and down her body. "Miss me much?"  
  
She nodded and motioned for him to come to her. Tim obeyed and sat down next to her on he edge of the bed. Jill leaned up from the headboard and touched his lips with hers. She moaned as she moved from his lips to his neck.  
  
"This is nice." He said and let her unbutton his shirt. They kept kissing. Eventually he moved on top of her and sparks of emotion were flying in all different directions.  
  
After a while of that, Jill managed to start talking. "Tim." She said as he was kissing her neck. "You know what this results in right?"  
  
He looked at her strangely. "Am I supposed to?" He asked and she sighed.  
  
"Yes." She stated and he shrugged and started to kiss her neck again. "Tim, I..." She and trailed off as his lips moved down her body. "Oh." She moaned. "Making love Tim...it results in..." She trailed off again as he reached under her and unsnapped her bra. "Oh." Jill moaned again.  
  
Tim stopped suddenly and look at her. "Wait a minute." He said. "Making love...results." He repeated her words, sort of painting a picture in her head. "You want another baby don't you?" He asked and moved off from on top of her.  
  
"Well, you don't?" She asked looking at him concerned.  
  
"I don't know Jill. We'd need a bigger place and more money." He stated thinking aloud.  
  
"We could manage." She said and rubbed her hand on his shoulder. She was sitting there topless and noticed it so she grabbed some sheets and covered herself.  
  
He fell silent and didn't look at her. "A baby?" He said quietly.  
  
"Oh god." She said and buried her head in the pillow behind her.  
  
Tim now looked at her and sighed. "Will I ever understand women?" He asked and looked up as if he was talking to God. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a little late to be telling me this Tim." She mumbled out from the pillow.  
  
"What do you mean late?" He said, now wide eyed.  
  
Jill sat up and looked at him innocently. "I'm pregnant Tim." She said.  
  
Tim's mouth dropped slightly and he stared at her. "Preg...." He trailed off. His eyes moved from hers to her stomach area. "Preg...." He tried to say again.  
  
Jill nodded.  
  
Tim placed his hand on her belly and smiled. "Oh wow." He said.  
  
Jill looked at him surprisingly now. "I thought you said you weren't sure if you wanted another kid?"  
  
"That's when we were talking about getting preg....." He trailed off. He just couldn't say the word yet. "But, you are preg...pregnant." He spit out. "Wow."  
  
Jill smiled and put her hand on top of his touching her stomach. "Yeah." She said quietly.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Four and half weeks." She said.  
  
Tim looked at her strangely and thought back to four and half weeks ago. "You mean..."  
  
Jill nodded. "The night you came home unexpectedly from being on the road." She stated.  
  
"Wow." He said again.  
  
"Is there something beside 'wow' that you could say Tim?" She asked.  
  
"I'm just so....speechless. I mean...a baby. Another baby!" He said and didn't move his hand from her stomach. "A Tim Jr."  
  
Jill went wide-eyed. "Uh-uh. You already got your boy, this is going to be a girl." She corrected him.  
  
"A Jill Jr?" He asked with doubt.  
  
"Yep." She said and smiled at him.  
  
"Honestly, I don't care. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter. As long as it's a healthy child." He stated.  
  
"Really?" She asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well, I'm leaning towards boy but still..healthy comes first."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way." She said and kissed him. "I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you to." He responded and started kissing her neck again. By the time he was done sucking on her skin, he was lying on top of her again. His eyes ran down her body to her stomach and his hand caressed it again. "And I love you." He said to her stomach.  
  
Jill looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"My little baby." Tim whispered and laid his head gently on his stomach.  
  
----------------------  
  
Hey everybody!! Woo hoo! That was cute to write. Very cute. Anyway, it was a one chapter thing so...just review, tell me what ya think. 


End file.
